Spinal cord injury (SCI) is costly in terms of hospital financing, loss of income, and physical impairment, and has long lasting effects on quality of life. Additionally, numerous physiologic changes that accompany SCI results in increased risk for the SCI can lead to a complex of problems that ultimately predipose these individuals to reduced independence, increased healthcare costs, prolonged medical care and ultimately shorter, less productive lives. This is particularly worrisome given that young African and Hispanic males comprise a fast growing segment of the SCI and have higher prevalence rates for many of these chronic conditions prior to injury. Identifying persons with SCI at risk for secondary conditions and targeting them with the most appropriate intervention may interrupt or delay the disabling process, reduce medical costs and promote their independence, equal opportunity, and longevity. Unfortunately, few investigations have been conducted in SCI populations that specifically define and/or describe risk factors that influence the development and progression of these conditions. The level of body mass index, concentrations of biochemical markers and various behavioral patterns associated with increased risks for the development of these secondary conditions remains unknown. This lack of information hinders health care providers from delivering optimal, cost effective evidence-based medicine. Our proposed cross sectional investigation of 183 adult paraplegic men, with high representation of minority groups will be a major step in defining and describing clinical, biochemical and behavioral risks associated with the secondary conditions. Of obesity, hypertension, dyslipidemia and diabetes. Sampling techniques which will allow our findings to be generalized to other large urban populations with SCI will be used. Anthropometric, dietary, physical activity, psychosocial and biochemical measures will be collected from participants. Our specific aims are: 1. To determine the prevalence of secondary conditions such as obesity, diabetes mellitus, hypertension and hyperlipidemia in an urban sample with SCI. 2. To define physical markers associated with post- injury chronic diseases, including, evaluation of the relationship of weight changes and weight distribution to the onset of chronic diseases. 3. To determine behavioral risk factors that are associated with chronic diseases in those with SCI. Our investigation specifically addresses the Healthy People 2010 objectives of providing better information to define chronic diseases associated with rapid aging processes. Results from this investigation will supply health care providers better information which will enable them to accurately identify the onset of chronic diseases in SCI populations, potentially reducing costs and improving healthcare decision making practices.